1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holding mechanisms, particularly to a chip card holding mechanism for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones typically have at least one chip card (e.g., SIM card) for storing usable information. It is necessary to provide a chip card holding mechanism for holding/securing the chip card within the portable electronic device. The chip card holding mechanism usually defines a receiving space, an elastic sheet fitted in the receiving space, and a holding member rotatably assembled on the housing of the portable electronic device. The chip card can be received and can be held in the receiving space by the holding member, with the chip card resisting the elastic sheet. When the chip card is to be released from the chip card holding mechanism, a user just needs to push it so it can rotate the holding member. However, the chip card holding mechanism, may not unlock if the pressure of the push is not strong enough to rotate the holding member, on the other hand, too much pressure on the cover may cause damage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.